Heather d'Auray
Heather is a Second Year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hailing originally from the Beauxbaton's in France, she has had a hard time adjusting to her new life, new home, and new surroundings in England. Appearance Short and slight even for her age, it would be easy to lose Heather in a crowd...And she'd probably not mind if that happened one bit! For if timidness had a personification, Heather could easily pass as its twin. Rather mousey, she let her black hair grow long, though the close observer would notice some of the ends had been chewed on. Her brown eyes were often darting about as if she expected some danger to be lurking around every corner, and it was rare to see her shoulders not hunched ever so slightly in a defensive post...That is unless she had her cat with her. Personality Shy and quiet, Heather expects that everything she does is wrong and that she must hide that which she excels in, for fear of putting off others and losing the chance at a possible friend. A lover of compliments and praise; not out of pride, but a desire to feel wanted, Heather is easily swayed to do things for others if it's coated in enough sugary and sweet words. Quick to excitement, and even quicker to embarrassment and shame, she's not one to have too many friends, despite wanting them. Her closest friend has always been, therefore, her cat. Well, one might call it a cat. For her father had never let her have an actual pet, and even had gone so far as to mock her for wanting one. Thus she had not been allowed to purchase a real cat yet, until she manages to save up enough of her own. Thankfully, her grandmother, an elderly witch from China took pity on her granddaughter. She secretly enchanted a stuffed cat to mimic and in some ways act like a real one...Heather loves the thing to death, naming it "Whiskers", and longing for the day when she'll have a real cat as well. She tends to bring Whiskers along in her bags and to the library, despite the potential bullying she might face for it. Background Born to a witch of a mother and a muggle father (Descended from French Nobility no less), Heather never knew much about magic growing up. For her father despised it, and indeed had confiscated her mother's wand and forbidden any magic to be done at all. Her mother, out of her love and duty to her father acquiesced, though a visit from her maternal grandmother eventually ended with Heather learning about the existence of magic...Much to the chagrin of her father. From that point on, magic was spoken of often and negatively. It was the cause of all the world's ills, and the curse which all men found themselves burdened under. Any signs or hints of magic were punished severely, and Heather found herself dreading making any mistake or stepping any toe out of line, whether on purpose or not. She thus has a great respect for authority, more out of fear than any other reason. She's also grown to be a timid, shy, and spineless sort of girl. Yet there lives on a certain innocence and naivety in her which leads to her often getting her hopes up. Category:Females Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class of 2026 Category:Gryffindors